Life After Death, part 1
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: My first drama. Can be C&M, R&R or even P&J, you guess
1. Life After Death, part 1

**Life After Death  
Part One**

My first drama.

This was it. The last time he would see her alive. Although she wasn't really alive. The doctor had said that the only thing keeping her alive was the respirator. She was officially brain dead. Too keep her like that, would help neither him, nor her. So he had to let her go. But that was the hardest part. Letting her go. He had spent four years as her husband, three as her boyfriend, and before that, he was her friend. They had known each other for almost twenty years. It felt like centuries to him as he stood before her body. And that was all it would ever be. A body. No longer could she walk and talk, and do all the things that made her the woman so many people loved.

She had been in a coma for a week. A week that felt like years. It was the longest week he and their friends had ever known. Every minute seemed to take hours. Every hour took days. And all the time, they were hoping she would walk through the door, telling them that she was alright. For a whole week they sat in vigil. Her husband never left the hospital. He had worn the same clothes for a week.

That day had seemed so normal, so consistent with their everyday life. They were taking their daughter to pre-school. A bus had rounded the corner, out of control, and rammed into the three of them. The two-year-old girl had been killed instantly. The man had been thrown clear of the wheels, suffering only a broken wrist. And the woman, she had suffered major head injuries. Their friends knew life would never be the same again. But they had hoped she would pull through. She had always done so before. But not this time…

As he sat, holding her hand, a familiar song came on the radio. He recognised it as _The __Way You Look Tonight_. He got tears in his eyes as he listened to the familiar lyrics.

_Some days, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

As the song went on, he remembered all the good times they had had. Whether it be just the two of them, or their family of three, or all of their friends.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm _

_And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight. _

And there were the bad times too. The fights. The almost-break-ups. The times he slept on the couch. The one time she slept on the couch.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

But they had come through it all. And now it was changing. Forever. He would never be able to hold her, kiss her, tell her he loved her. He was holding her hand now, but it felt cold, clammy, like she had been swimming for too long. Never again would he feel her hand warm like it usually was.

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

She was a body now. A body with working organs, but no working brain to tell them what to do. In some ways she was a robot. A machine was keeping her alive, she had no control over what she did, not that she could do anything anyway.

And now the time had come for her to leave them. They knew she would never truly leave them. Her spirit would always be kept alive as long as they remembered her. But her body, and mind, they would go.

Leaning over, he kissed her lips gently, breathing in deeply to smell her perfume. He ran his fingers through her hair, and traced her face with his finger. Then he reached over and flipped the switch.

TO BE CONTINUED….

What did you think? There will be another part soon, and you'll find out who 'she' is. (Although I think you could guess anyway) Please review! Flame me, I don't care, just tell me how to make it better!


	2. Life After Death, part 2

**Life After Death  
part 1 **

Follows part 1. Read it to understand this part. I'm not going to name their baby girl just yet. You'll find out her name in the last part.

* * *

I was watching them from outside the room. My husband and me. My body. He was talking to me, and crying. Then he kissed me and flipped a switch. I felt free, my body was no longer working to keep me alive and I was a free spirit.

I looked down. My two-year-old daughter was standing next to me, also watching.

"Mom!"

"Sweetie? Is that really you?"

"Yep."

"Come on." Said a voice behind them. "It's time to go."

I took my daughter's hand in mine, and followed the stranger toward a bright light.

I looked at Chandler. My husband. My best friend. My soulmate. He was sitting in our apartment, at the kitchen table. In his hands was a family portrait, taken two months before my death. Tears were running down his face, although he was silent.

I could see him but he couldn't see me. I was a spirit, something like a ghost, and was watching over my husband, to protect him.

Chandler was watching my face as the priest spoke.

I could hear and see what Chandler was thinking. He wanted my body to open her eyes, even though he knew that could never happen.

It was my funeral, and my daughter's. Chandler, Ross and my parents sat in the front row. Behind them sat Rachel, Phoebe & Joey. Chandler didn't move as the tears ran down his face. I sat next to Rachel, my best friend in life, and tried to imagine what they were feeling.

I knew that of all the people there, Chandler's sadness would be the greatest. As much as my parents and Ross loved me, I knew that Chandler loved me more than the three of them put together. As he had said in our wedding vows 'my love for you could know no boundaries. No words could ever describe the way I love you. And I will continue to love you for the rest of my life, and even in death. I love you, always and forever.' And he had double the grief to deal with. Not only was his wife gone, his daughter had died too.

Looking around, I was surprised to see so many people. There could have easily been 200. I didn't know my life had impacted so many people. I picked out some faces. Richard Burke. Pete Becker. Gunther. Kathy. Rachel's parents and sisters. Phoebe's parents, brother and sister-in-law.

Looking back towards the altar, I saw Ross standing at the microphone. He was reading my eulogy.

"Monica was a very special person to me, to all of us. And although we may have not been the best of friends when we were kids, we were very close as adults. I was angry when she first started to date Chandler, my best friend. But when I saw how in love they were, my anger drained away. I have never seen two people more in love than Chandler and Monica. Many of you were at their wedding, and you would have seen the love that shone in their eyes as the recited their vows. There were six of us who used to hang out together. Rachel, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, Monica and myself. We had been friends through sicknesses, break-ups, deaths, marriages. The happy times and the sad times. But now that is all gone. Now there are only five of us."

With that, Ross stepped away from the microphone and went back to his seat. I saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"This is a song that Monica's friends believe expresses their feelings towards her death." The priest said, pressing play on a CD player. _Goodbye_ by the Spice Girls began to play.

_No, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no_

_Listen little child, there will come a day  
When you will be able, able to say  
Never mind the pain, or the aggravation  
You know there's a better way, for you and me to be_

_Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me_

_Goodbye my friend  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone  
But I can still feel you here  
It's not the end  
Gotta keep it strong  
Before the pain turns into fear_

_So glad we made it  
Time will never change it, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no_

_Just a little girl, big imagination  
Never letting no-one take it away  
Went into the world (into the world)  
What a revelation  
She found there's a better way  
For you and me to be_

_Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby_

_Goodbye my friend  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone  
But I can still feel you here  
It's not the end  
You gotta keep it strong  
Before the pain turns into fear_

_So glad we made it  
Time will never change it, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
No, no, no, no_

_The times when we would play about  
The way we used to scream and shout  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way_

_Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby_

_Goodbye my friend  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone  
But I can still feel you here  
It's not the end  
You gotta keep it strong  
Before the pain turns into fear_

_So glad we made it  
Time will never, never, ever change it  
No, no, no, no  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
No, no, no, no  
And don't forget you can rely  
No, no, no, no  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
And don't forget on me you can rely  
No, no, no, no  
I will help you, help you on your way  
I will be with you everyday  
No, no, no, no  
I will be with you everyday  
No, no, no, no  
I will be with you everyday_

When the song finished, Rachel stepped up to deliver my daughter's eulogy.

"When Monica first announced she was pregnant, I was extremely happy, but also very jealous. She had someone to love, someone to give her a child. But then, as her pregnancy progressed, I grew less and less jealous. I saw how much both Monica and Chandler loved their unborn child. And then, when she was born, we were all there to celebrate. Joey, Phoebe, Ross and I were just as much a part of her life as her parents were, Monica made sure of that. She wanted her daughter to feel loved by the same people who loved her. And during her short life, the newest edition to our gang brought happiness to us all. Christmas, Easter and her birthday were always very special times because she made them special. It is a whole different experience when there is an 18-month-old toddler unwrapping gifts alongside your. When she wakes you up at 5 am on the morning of her birthday, demanding presents. And while these may not seem like good times, everything was fun when she was around. But now she is gone, and while I hope things will continues to be good, they will never be as fun."

* * *

After the service, Chandler stood front of the two coffins, long after everyone else was gone. Ross and Joey watched him from the car, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I leaned against a nearby tree, and watched as he placed a stuffed rabbit onto our daughter's white coffin. It had been her Cuddly. She had slept with it everyday since she was born.

"Mom?" came a voice from beside me. It was our daughter. "Is daddy very sad?"

"Yes honey, he's very sad. Because he doesn't have us anymore. We can see him but he can't see us."

"Why?"

"I think it's because we're dead. Our bodies are in those boxes and our spirits are here. You're a spirit and so am I. Daddy is still alive, and so he can't see spirits."

She fell silent and I continued to watch my beloved husband. He was speaking softly, almost whispering. I walked closer and stood beside him.

"Mon I'm so sorry. We should have crossed at the pedestrian crossing. Why didn't you refuse to cross where I said? I know you knew it wasn't safe."

I knew and Chandler knew that, as much as he wanted to blame himself for our deaths, there was nothing he or I could have done to prevent the accident. If only we hadn't chosen to cross at that very place. If only we had crossed a little earlier, or a little later. If only we had woken up on time that morning, we wouldn't have been late. If only I had insisted we crossed at the crossing. So many "if only's". The bus was out of control. The driver was unconscious. It was a busy street. If it wasn't us that had been hit, it would have been someone else.

"Oh Mon I love you so. I know you know that. I'll never stop loving you. But I don't know how I can live without you or your love. I've lived near you for so long. I've loved you for eight years, known you for more than twenty. You were such a big part of my life, you still are. And our daughter. I hope the two of you can be together in the afterlife. I want you to be happy even if I'm not. Your happiness is worth more than mine." Chandler took something from his pocket.

When I saw it, I was deeply touched that he had kept it for so long. It was a sock bunny. I had given it to him many years ago, for a present the second Valentine's day we were together. Chandler had known I hadn't really made it myself, like we were supposed to, but he didn't say anything. That year, we almost broke up. We had a huge fight, and I was so angry with him I could have killed him.

Chandler had sprayed it with my perfume ages ago, and he slept with it every night when I was away.

Giving it a kiss, Chandler placed the bunny on top of my coffin, among the many flowers. Then he produced a small bouquet of white roses. Resting it near the bunny, Chandler blew a kiss towards my coffin, then one towards our daughter's. then he turned around and left, not looking back once.

* * *

Four months later came the real test. My birthday. Or, what would have been my birthday, had I been alive.

I watched Chandler sleep from the corner of our bedroom. It was still exactly the same. Chandler hadn't so much as moved my novel from my bedside table. He still slept the way we had always slept, in the middle, together. Although now the thing his arms were wrapped around was a teddy bear. One of our daughter's huge stuffed bears.

It was a Saturday, and so Chandler didn't have to go to work. Not that he had been going to work anyway. His boss had given him six months off, and but Chandler had quit soon after the funeral.

At eight o'clock, he woke up and turned to where I would have been sleeping. "Morning Mon." he said smiling, before his eyes focused and he realised he was talking to a stuffed animal.

After he showered, Chandler sat at the breakfast table, staring into space. Then Joey and Phoebe entered, greeting him. They didn't look surprised when he didn't respond.

"Hey Chandler, do you know what the date is today?" Phoebe asked.

Chandler shook his head.

"It's the 15th man," Joey informed him.

"So?" Chandler still didn't comprehend.

"The 15th of _March_. It's Monica's birthday today."

"What? Are you serious?" Chandler's head snapped up to look at Joey.

"Yep. What are you going to do today?"

"I have to visit her and wish her happy birthday." He said, as if I lived somewhere else.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

Chandler shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

At the cemetery, Chandler knelt before my gravestone and placed a bouquet in the vase there. It was his customary birthday bouquet for me, daffodils and lavender which he knew were my favourite flowers.

"Happy birthday Mon. You would have been thirty five today. You never got to see your present. I bought it for you before your accident. It's a gold necklace. The pendant is a heart with the initials 'C' and 'M' on it. I had it specially made. I'm sorry you can't see it, and I can't leave it here coz someone will take it. I'll keep it at home, with all your precious stuff."

I was astounded. The necklace was gorgeous. It must have cost him a fortune. And, now that he wasn't working, he should have sold it to make some money. But he kept it. For me.

* * *

Two weeks later, I was standing behind my husband's chair when he found my letter. I had hidden it with my diary, in a place I knew he would never think to look, at least not until my death anyway. I listened as he read it aloud.

_My dearest Chandler,_

_If you are reading this, then that must mean I am gone. I know you would never search my things if I was alive._

_From the very first time I kissed your lips, I knew you were the one I would marry. But I'm glad we were friends first._

_You were, and still are my best friend. You lent a shoulder when I needed one. You held me when I needed to be held. You listened when no-one else would. I told you things I could never have told Rach or Pheebs. You were always there when I needed you._

_I don't know how I got through my life before I met you. I only know that my life was always wonderful when you were by my side._

_You are everything I ever wanted in a man, boyfriend and husband. You are my rock, my best friend, my soulmate, my lobster._

At the mention of these familiar words, Chandler smiled slightly. This was a good sign. I hadn't seen him smile for over a month. Our friends were worried about him, he hardly ever did anything these days, except sit around and mope.

_My wedding ring is a constant reminder of your eternal love for me. It is a circle, with no beginning and no end, and that symbolizes our ever-lasting love._

_I assure you that I will love you from my grave, forever and ever. My love could never be put into words, as you very well know._

_I love you, always and forever_

_Monica_

* * *

I think the letter pushed him over the edge. A week later, on the 5th of April 2006 Chandler committed suicide.

He took an overdose of anti-depressants, then shot himself in the head.

Ross, Rachel, Joey & Phoebe found him the next day. Phoebe read his suicide note aloud:

_I couldn't live any longer without her. I'm sorry guys, but you don't understand the pain I've gone through. It's more than anything you'll ever experience. I hope you guys have happy lives. Ross, look for my will in my bottom drawer. Now I will be forever with my beloved Monica and our baby daughter._

TO BE CONTINUED…

What did you think? I know lots of you guys wanted me not to kill Monica, but that was the whole point of the title! Life _after_ Death! RR anyway. Tell me how to improve it! One more left!


	3. Life After Death, part 3

**Life After Death  
part 3 **

Follows part 1 & 2. Read them to understand this part. This is the last part in my Life After Death trilogy, unless you guys give me ideas on how to continue it.

**

* * *

Chandler looked around him. This place was familiar. He was at his and Monica's apartment. Although it was really only his now, Monica had died. But so had he. Chandler saw his body on the bed. An empty pill bottle was in one hand, a revolver in the other. There wasn't much blood. The bullet had lodged in his brain.**

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Chandler turned around. She was there. The most beautiful woman ever to walk the planet.

"Monica." He said, and fell into her arms. He felt her hands caressing his back, then they moved to his hair.

While she ran her fingers through Chandler's hair, Monica murmured words that only they could hear. "Chandler, my love. My husband. Chandler. I love you so."

When they broke the hug, Monica took Chandler by the hand, and led him up into the clouds.

Chandler looked around him again. This place he didn't know. Turning to Monica, he looked at her questioningly.

She saw the question in his eyes, and answered it. "We're in heaven. This is what it's like when you die. We live…well no we don't actually _live_, but we reside here."

"How long have you resided here?"

"Not long. Only a couple of hours. I could never be truly happy without you, and therefore I could not enter heaven. But when you died, I knew you would be joining me shortly, and so I was truly happy."

"Before we say anything else, I need to do this." With that, Chandler kissed her passionately.

Neither of them had kissed anyone in almost six months, and it felt like years.

When they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes. If anyone was watching, they could have seen the love in those eyes. It was exactly the same look they had shared on their wedding day, exactly five years ago.

Monica had forgotten how much she missed Chandler's kisses. But that kiss brought it all back to her. She moved closer to him and kissed him again.

"How did you know when I died?" he asked when they broke to breathe.

"I was there. I have watched you every minute since my death. You weren't the only one who needed your spouse. I needed you, like you needed me."

"But I couldn't have you."

"No. But I could have you, and that brought great relief to me. I have stood by your side every day. When you lived, I was there with you. When you died, I was there."

"I've missed you so."

"I know. I've seen you grieving for me and for our daughter. I wanted to help you. To ease your pain but I couldn't. You were so sad. You almost always had tears in your eyes, even if they never fell. You only cried once. The night I died, you cried. I saw you. But then I didn't know what was happening."

"I'm glad I'm dead. My pain and suffering is over. The heartaches and sorrow. It's all gone now that you are with me again."

"But why did you kill yourself?"

"I had nothing left to live for. You had died. Our child had died. You two were my life. The others, Phoebe, Joey, Ross, Rachel, they will get on without me. Just as they got on without you."

"Yes, they will get on. But their life will never be the same."

"Mine would have been nothing. I could never have been happy again, my life was over the second yours was."

He kissed her again, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Daddy!" Their daughter ran to join them.

"Toni. Oh how I have missed you." Chandler picked her up and held her close.

"I missed you daddy." Toni informed him.

"I missed you too sweetheart."

"Are you still sad daddy?"

"No, I'm not sad anymore Toni. I have you and mommy with me now, I will never be sad again."

"Yay! We can be a family again!" Toni scrambled out of Chandler's arms, ran to the bed nearby and started jumping on it.

Monica wrapped one arm around her husband, and smiled at him. He put his arm around her, and they watched their daughter playing. Then they joined her.

Chandler was in the middle. Monica was on one side, her head on his chest. Toni was on the other, his arm around her. He brought both his arms closer to him, drawing his family closer. His daughter and his wife. The most important people in the world.

Arms around each other, they sat, enjoying each other's company and love as they watched the sun rise over the new day, down in earth. And it rose over the new life for them, a life with each other. The life after death.

THE END

So what did you think? I know I finished it quickly, but I didn't want to forget. And for the person who asked why everyone makes Monica die, I'm writing a new one where Chandler dies OK? RR PLEASE! I want to know what you think of my completed trilogy. My first ever series, well, kinda. Email me with comments at


End file.
